


At Your Service

by sciencefictioness (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Maid Levi, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rich eren, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been working for Eren, a young millionaire, for almost a year.  Once the brunet has cameras installed in his bedroom, however, he catches his maid being very dirty....</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

Levi clutched his coat tighter around himself, unlocking Eren's door and getting inside quickly. He'd been working for Jaeger almost a year now, having been hired as soon as he and his parents had arrived in the country. They were not exactly legal, but his mother was very sick and without the medical care she was receiving here her outlook had been bleak. So when the young millionaire had answered Levi's ad for a cleaning service he'd jumped at the chance. Eren paid well. Incredibly so, Levi found out after searching for another job so he could stop working at the Jaeger household. It was hard for him to go there day after day, week after week, when the wealthy brunet was so fucking _appetizing._ None of the other job offers he got paid even half as well as cleaning Eren's house, however, so he suffered through. Staying as far away from the brat as he could, fighting to keep his gaze on the task at hand and not that broad back, or that tanned skin, or those bright green eyes. Voice dark and sultry, and always so damned polite, it was unfair. His home had been a wreck when Levi first started cleaning it, but the longer he worked for Eren, the less dirty it was each time. The brunet picked up after himself so well that Levi wondered why he insisted on having him clean five days a week. 

It was a Friday, and Eren was usually not home until Levi was getting ready to leave, which the housekeeper took full advantage of, but he had a feeling the little brat would be there today. Especially after the request he'd made as he handed Levi a garment bag.

_"It's Halloween on Friday. Wear this, and I'll pay you double for the week."_

When Levi opened it up to see a frilly black and white maid outfit, he'd thought it was some kind of joke. Eren assured him he was totally serious, it was not meant to demean him in any way, and he could refuse without consequence. Levi needed that money, however. Or he had, anyway. He'd checked his bank account a few months ago to find that someone had deposited over a hundred grand into it. Levi called the bank to correct their error but the bank insisted that it was not a mistake. The deposit was made by a corporation he'd never even heard of, and after being called by Levi's bank they assured him it was intentional but would not reveal who ordered the deposit or why. Levi refused to spend it, terrified the second he used the cash someone would realize the oversight and correct it, leaving him scrambling to pay medical bills or rent.

When he'd asked Eren about it, who was the only person Levi knew with that kind of money to throw around, the brunet just shrugged.

 _"Why would I put a hundred thousand dollars in your bank account? I think I pay you quite enough, already."_ Why, indeed.

So it was with a scowl that Levi entered the millionaire's living room, sighing heavily as he caught sight of Eren sitting on his couch. The brat smiled, looking up from his laptop to greet his housekeeper.

"Hello, Levi. Are we all dressed up today?" Levi rolled his eyes, opening his coat to reveal the ridiculous maid's skirt underneath. 

"You're a fucking idiot, Jaeger." Eren just grinned, tapping a few more keys on his computer before setting it next to him as Levi shed his jacket, hanging it by the door and walking walking towards the kitchen where the cleaning supplies were stored. The brunet snagged his arm as he walked past, and Levi eyed him warily. Eren had never touched him, no hugs or pats on the shoulder, nothing. Now he had a hand wrapped around Levi's wrist, looking at him with green eyes dancing. 

"Come watch a video with me, Levi." 

Levi scowled at him but allowed Eren to tug him onto the couch beside him, looking at the television with thinly veiled disinterest. The brunet pressed a few buttons on the laptop and a video began to play on the screen, an image of the millionaire's bedroom, complete with messy blankets and laundry on the floor, shot from a camera that Levi had not known existed. Mounted atop the mirror that hung from the wall across the room, most likely, considering the angle. Levi felt dread creeping into his chest, turning into pure panic as he watched himself enter the room in the video. _Fuck. Fuck, no, no no..._ Horror rolled through him as the video continued to play, showing Levi crawling up into Eren's bed and shedding his shirt, kicking one leg of his pants and boxers free as he bent one knee. He didn't need to see this, Levi knew what happened next. He'd been climbing into the brunet's mattress every Friday for months, breathing in Eren's scent as he touched himself. Calling out Eren's name while he came all over his chest, sometimes with his fingers buried to the knuckle inside his entrance.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'll go. Please, don't show this to anyone, I'm so fucking sorry." Levi stood up, tried to make a run for the door only to have Eren wrap long arms around his waist, tugging the housekeeper down onto his lap. On the screen Levi was jerking off with one hand, the other reaching down to circle his hole, legs spread wide. Eren's mouth was at Levi's ear now, and he whispered softly, one hand easing low towards the housekeeper's bare knee.

"Do you know how bad you've been, Levi? How hard it was to keep my hands off you all this time?" Levi panted as Eren slid seeking fingers underneath his skirt, massaging the inside of his thigh. The brunet pressed a kiss to Levi's throat before continuing. "I came home early one day and heard you calling my name, voice all rough and low...." 

He released his arm from Levi's waist to tap at the laptop, turning up the volume on the video. Now they could both hear Levi's ragged breathing, interspersed with him periodically moaning out _Eren, Eren, Eren...._ Levi stared, awestruck, as he started to finger himself on the screen, two fingers disappearing inside. Eren hugged his waist again, rutting up into his ass, cock hard beneath Levi's weight. That hot hand drifted further up Levi's leg, and when Eren palmed his arousal through his boxers he jolted with pleasure. Arched his hips back automatically, groaning at the feel of Eren's shaft straining against the fabric of his pants. The brunet kissed Levi's throat again, licking at the skin for long moments, and he couldn't stop himself from burying his own fingers in those messy brown locks.

"I thought, it can't be true. There's no way. So I put a camera in here to prove myself wrong. I watched the videos day after day, and nothing happened. But then on a Friday evening after you left, I looked at what the camera had recorded, and my God Levi..." Eren moved his hand under the fabric of Levi's frilly shirt, rolling a nipple between his fingers. His mouth fell open as he whimpered, that heavy hand massaging him mercilessly. 

"You were _magnificent._ Why didn't you tell me you wanted me, too? Save me from the trouble of fighting these feelings I have for you. Trying to be professional, and what were you doing?" Eren sank his teeth briefly into Levi's neck as he slid his hand underneath Levi's boxers to take his length in hand. His words were a hiss in the housekeeper's ear, hot and filled with lust. "Touching yourself in my bed, calling out my name. Not letting me look." Eren started to stroke Levi then, slow and tortuous, and he was trembling under the touch. Rocking his hips back and forth. Riding Eren through their clothes. "Not letting me taste."

The brunet sucked on Levi's throat as he began grinding up into him, meeting the dark haired man thrust for thrust. Their movements growing faster and faster, little mewling noises pouring out of Levi's lips. Eren took his hand from his maid's chest up to his mouth, slipping three fingers inside. Levi's tongue was wet and messy against them, moisture leaking out, shameless and debauched as they moved together. Jerked him more roughly, thumbing over Levi's slick, pink crown and making him quake. Once he'd mouthed a pretty blue bruise on that pale skin Eren pulled back, licking at Levi's ear before speaking into it again.

"How is it you clean so well when you're _so filthy, Levi?_ " A keening sound came from him then, and Eren removed his fingers so Levi could speak. "Say my name, love." He grabbed Levi's chin, forcing it towards the screen so he could watch himself arch off Eren's mattress, three fingers buried inside as he called out the brunet's name, white fluid shooting from his cock. "Just like that. I want to hear it from this pretty mouth." Levi's jaw shivered as he tried to find words through the sensation of Eren's hand on him, of that hard shaft driving against his ass, the dark voice in his ear.

"E-Eren..." Eren stroked impossibly faster, and Levi felt heat shooting up his spine. Making his back arch, his teeth clench, his eyes fall shut. Blood pounding in his ears. Air sawing in and out of his lungs.

"Again, love. Louder. Let me hear you." He sounded strange, his hips starting to stutter erratically, and Levi realized Eren was about to finish, too. The brunet was a wreck just like Levi, and it was enough. For him to let go. For him to surrender.

"Eren. Eren, fffuck, EREN!"

"Levi!" 

Eren buried his mouth in Levi's neck as they both came, hot seed seeping into his clothes, arcing up to land on Levi's maid uniform and drip down over Eren's hand. He worked Levi through it, listening to the beautiful sounds he made, smiling. When he finally went still atop Eren, the brunet turned his face to the side and brought their mouths together. Kissed Levi long and hard, until he was breathless, lips red and sore under the assault. Once they had to break for air Eren just stared, taking in those flushed cheeks, grey eyes shining with blissful euphoria. After a few minutes he seemed to come to his senses and tried to stand up, but Eren wasn't having it. Tugged Levi around in his lap until the housekeeper rested his head on the brunet's shoulders. He gave in astonishingly quickly, arms curling around Eren's neck as he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I shouldn't have done that in your house, no matter what the outcome ended up being. I fucked up." Eren stroked his hair, leaning back into the couch and pulling Levi with him.

"In the best way. I only have one question, though." Levi turned his face to the side, looking at the brunet without lifting his head.

"What's that?" Eren grinned, unapologetic.

"Why haven't you spent any of my money? It's been there for months now."


End file.
